Bloody Series
by Hyrate
Summary: Intense feelings shared by Kurogane and Fai after Celes Arc! More side stories of their love. WARNING. KuroganexFai
1. Bloody Kiss

Bloody Kiss

_**-Hyrate-**_

**_Its a bit sad that this series ended up with these two not having any sexy moment!_**

**_That is why I made this._**

_**Warning for EXPLICIT CONTENT.**_

They've been at it for weeks with that uncomfortable feeling.

Ever since _he_ gave his blood to _him_ they knew they overstepped the boundaries of friendship.

They knew they were much closer than a servant to his master is, yet both are afraid to take the last step of risk.

It was a sad fate that brought them closer.

And the ninja knew the magician would never forgive him after that wish, but it doesn't matter because Fai was alive.

The Mage kept his distance clear. Close they are, but not as before. What more with the hidden sadness on the magician's heart and his unforgivable past- he knew he didn't deserve the him.

But all of it changed with that single strike of his blade.

That precise moment when the determined ninja pulled out his mage and unhesitatingly gave up his precious arm.

All for that unspoken feelings.

Those unspoken feelings were conveyed by the Mage when he cried beside the injured Ninja that night in Nihon country. He knew he could never repair the damage on the brave ninja's arm and it hurt him to think so. That was why he wished for it, he wished for it to return, if not the same, then almost as equal.

"_Yuko-san… please… I wish for his arm to return…"_

"_That which has been lost can never be returned, just like your eyes."_

"_Then please give him something in replace…something with equal strength."_

"_If that is your wish then I will send it shortly to that place. And the price…"_

"_Is mine to give."_

Indeed, giving his last bit of magic powers was nothing to the power that Kurogane had lost.

But the uncomfortable feeling changed to ease and comfort when Fai hit Kurogane in the head.

"_That was payback, Kuro-sama."_

"_I'll get you for that, bastard."_

And everything was back to normal between them. Or rather, _not-so-normal_ for in that moment they knew something has changed between them once more.

And that night, they were together.

Fai sat on the chair beside Kurogane's bed with a dark look on his face as he stared absorbedly on the Ninja's left side where an arm should have been.

Kurogane did not miss his look and said rather sharply, "Take your eyes off it. There's nothing you can do."

Fai closed his eyes quietly and did not speak.

"Tomoyo-san told me everything… how she spoke to you at that very last moment…"

"She did tell you it was my decision, right? So what are you mumbling there about? The least you could do for me is be a little grateful that you are alive."

Their eyes met.

"I am grateful," Fai said simply, "that we're both alive because if not- then how am I supposed to thank you, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane liked the fact that Fai was calling him names again… or wait, should he be really happy about that?

"You saw my past." Fai added softly. Kurogane gazed intently at the pale magician.

"It's true that your past doesn't concern me," the ninja started, "but it is relevant that I know. It is important that you trust us with those kinds of things because if not- I will hit you in the head."

The magician chuckled and sighed.

"Thank you, Kuro-sama."

"How's the children?"

"They are both fine. Syaoran-kun never failed to look after Sakura's body… Life has been difficult for him as well…"

Sadness flickered on Fai's eyes and Kurogane's brows creased.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I have tried…"

Kurogane glared at him before saying, "Do I have to repeat myself? I'm talking about your special case and mine."

The magician shot the ninja a surprise look. Kurogane was looking at him full in the face.

"Come here," the ninja tapped the bed beside him. Almost instantly, Fai's protest was heard.

"No- not yet- you-!"

Kurogane closed his right hand on Fai's wrist, his expression almost unreadable.

"Come here." He repeated more quietly.

Fai stared at those red eyes and knew he must obey. He heeded Kurogane and sat on the bed, his expression almost somber.

The ninja and magician stared into each other. It was the closest distance they have ever been.

Kurogane tilted his head on one side, and exposing his neck to Fai.

"Not there..." Fai's voice was full of anguish. The ninja ignored him. He grabbed the back of the mage's head lower to his neck and whispered on his ear, "Don't hesitate."

Fai took a heavy sigh before sinking his teeth on the bare skin. Silence passed between them.

It had been awhile since the magician had had Kurogane's blood and at that moment it was the most thrilling sensation he has ever felt. The Ninja's smell to his nose were intoxicating that he couldn't help but pull himself closer to him. His blood was drug to his lips that he never wanted to stop. And he felt Kuragane's arm around him.

The magician pulled his head a little to look at the ninja, his lips full of his blood. And when their eyes met, a flicker of heat ignited. Kurogane's face suddenly went closer to him.

Fai would not have been surprise to find himself being kissed so roughly by Kurogane- but the idea still felt surreal. And the idea of him sitting on his lap was almost so daring, but he stayed still.

Between them, Fai knew he was the one with the blood of a vampire, but why did it feel like it was Kurogane who was devouring him? With each twist of his tongue, each breath taking exchange and those sensual movements of the ninja's right hand felt like a wild beast finally cornering his fragile prey.

"Kuro…" the magician's lips were too occupied to even moan.

It was a different sensation for the ninja.

Kurogane was serious with every kiss he planted on the mage's lips. He felt too intoxicated by Fai's smell, his taste, and his body that it took him great efforts to turn his tongue down the mage's shoulders. He aggressively pushed down the mage's kimono and found himself hungry as he kissed those soft shoulders and felt Fai shook when his hungry lips took possession on the mage's nipples.

"Kurogane..." Fai cried softly.

Kurogane's only hand traveled deep down the mage's lower buttocks, to his throbbing rod. Grabbing the magician's manhood made Kurogane excited even more and he regretted it then that he only has one hand to enjoy that pristine body.

And then, it was time.

"Come and be mine." Were Kurogane's last word before he pulled the mage straight to sit on top of him and made him feel his manhood touch his lower buttocks. He felt Fai tremble as his manhood touch his skin and felt a rush of excitement to see the expression on the nimble magician's face when he entered him.

And enter him he did.

Moans of pleasure could be heard softly on the room that no one dared to enter.

Kurogane felt his stiff rod enter the warm body of the magician and felt the urge to enter in a hurry. Fai's face was full of pleasure, and the ninja was tempted to kiss him. The excitement of the night continued for more minutes as their body became one, getting aggressive and harder in each pushes and receiving. The feeling was amazing.

Until finally both were too satisfied and exhausted to move.

Kurogane held Fai close to him and did not move for a few minutes. There were nothing but exchange of deep breaths and moans.

"You bastard… Kuro-sama…" murmured Fai as he gulped his breath, his eyes too wet to stare.

"Are you still hungry?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm satisfied as it is…"

"I'm not…"

"Bastard."

And it was the start of their good-bodily relationship.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Bloody Position

Bloody Position

_**-Hyrate-**_

**_Reading TRC. Enjoying FaixKurogane scenes._**

_**(Warning for EXPLICIT CONTENT.)**_

_**(Warning: TOO EXPLICIT, I'd say)**_

_**(Are you sure you should be reading this?)**_

"Bastard..."

Kurogane's brows were furrowed so closely that it signaled a tragedy to come.

They were outside Shirasagi Castle and _that person_ was there and currently interrogating Fai about the whereabouts of the twin vampires.

That person was Seishirou, Hunter of the Vampire Twins Kamui and Subaru. He had attacked Fai so ruthlessly because as he said, Fai had Kamui's blood...

Kurogane didn't like it. He was the only one, after all, who can man-handle his Fai!

_That _bastard needs some teaching from him!

And that night this was all Kurogane could think of.

"What are you sulking about, Kuro-pun?" Fai asked the ninja after they had eaten dinner with everyone that night. They were walking on the dark corridor of the castle back to their room. Mokona was sitting on Fai's shoulders and said in its high pitched-voice-

"Kurogane was scolded! Its because he didn't eat his dinner!"

"Shuttup, you manju!" Kurogane turned back and glowered at the white-fur-ball, "And why are you with us? Go and sleep somewhere else!"

"I want to sleep with Fai!" Mokona announced as he hugged the side of the mage's face, "And I don't think Kurogane should join us if he's in bad temper! Its trouble some!"

"Yeah, I agree!" laughed Fai in his light mood, grinning at Kurogane.

The ninja's eyebrow twitched and without ado grabbed Mokona in the head and threw it as far as he could.

"Gyahh~!" giggled the white manju as it landed on its feet happily, "One of Mokona's 108 abilities~ to land in two feet!" It looked around to hear some praise from the magician and see the irritable look on the ninja's face but they weren't there anymore. "Huh? Fai? Kurogane? Where did they go?"

Kurogane meanwhile was dragging Fai deep in the castle. His brand new arm that was given by Seishioru's brother proved to be firm as it pulled the magician's hand around.

"Kuro-sama?" Fai called from behind as they continued to walk, "What's gotten into you?"

"Let's find a room."

Fai blinked his only eye, and then after a moment he grinned.

"You want to do it again, huh?"

"Shuttup."

"Are you blushing?"

"I said shut it."

"You want to do it but you never told me you like me."

That halted the ninja's steps. Fai waited for Kurogane to look at him but the ninja didn't. Instead he opened the door on their right, pulled the magician inside and closed the door.

When they were alone inside the dark room did Kurogane turn to Fai. He towered over the magician who shrank a little back on the door as their eyes met.

"You idiot," Kurogane advanced closer to Fai, his eyes livid, "Do you think I will do this with you if I don't like you?"

Fai's eye widened a little, but then he smiled.

The magician then wrapped his arms around the tall ninja and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I was just fooling around, Kuro-rin..." he whispered smiling.

Kurogane pulled Fai closer around the waist and kissed him overpoweringly. The magician heeded and they exchange a long, passionate moments of kiss until they broke apart.

"Why do you look so restless?" Fai asked as he and Kurogane found a spot on the dark, empty room. Kurogane instantly pulled Fai close to him and started kissing him again.

"Its nothing. Strip for me." was the answer.

Fai obeyed and removed his garments, taking note of the ninja's refusal to answer. When both of them were undressed, Kurogane suddenly pulled Fai again, this time, making him sit between his legs, with Fai's back on him.

The magician was a bit surprised by the new position but did not say so: he was after all, Kurogane's property.

The ninja wrapped his arms around and embraced the mage from behind so tightly that surprised him. It was then that Fai realized what Kurogane was up to. The ninja's new, artificial hand, had slid down the magicians genitals and was caressing it gently.

"This is not fair..." Fai moaned as electrifying pleasure hit his body. His feet trashed around helplessly as the ninja continued to cruelly erect him with his big hand. "Oh god..."

Kurogane was no master of erection for the idea of having Fai in his clutches once more was enough to make him hot. No sooner than he felt the swelling of the magician's rod in his hand did he feel his own cock stand up and point firmly up to his chest. He felt Fai's body shuddered but knew it wasn't enough. His other free hand roamed around Fai's nipple, rubbing it so tensely that it too started to react so sensitively.

"Oh..." Fai breathed in pleasure. Kurogane's eyes glinted.

"That bastard, Seishirou..." he whispered on the mage's ear, "If he do that again to you, I'll kill him."

Fai half opened his eyes, his body starting to arc because of pleasure took in some air.

"Sei...shirou...?"

"Don't mention his name while you're feeling my hands." the ninja pressed his thumb roughly on the head of the magician's sensitive cock that made the mage stifle a cry, "Don't ever think of him while doing this..."

"I never..." the magician tried but at that moment the intensity of Kurogane's strokes became more hard and it was getting him on the edge, "Oh god..." Fai also felt Kurogane's genitals erecting behind him so proudly that he couldn't help but wonder when his ninja would use it.

"Kuro...gane..." Fai moaned, his legs open wide and so daringly, "I'm..."

"Then so be it." was Kurogane's answer.

Fai did not hold back and felt his release with his mind clouding. He took several attempts to catch his breath but before he could take in some, the ninja pushed him on the floor and raised his buttocks, preparing for the penetration.

"Wait-!" Fai moaned but felt the ninja's fingers digging inside his entrance, "Ohh..."

"You're so full... and ready." Kurogane stroked his tall cock and crouched low on the mage's body. "This is our first time in this position," he whispered on the mage's ears as he thrust his long hard genital inside Fai's body. "This should be fun."

Fai thought his mind would explode when Kurogane's cock entered him in one cool thrust. He cried so loud but Kurogane put his finger inside his mouth and stoked his tongue quiet as he got the position and followed the rhythm of their body.

"Amazing..." The ninja whispered, his eyes fixed into concentration as he pushed deeper and deeper inside the mage's body, "You're amazing..." Fai gulped his cries and felt the sudden ecstasy in his body. Kurogane continued his jolt of rhythm, and with every push a cry could be heard from Fai.

"god... ohhh...!"

And it was then that they reached the climax and Kurogane pulled Fai's body closely. In a moment the magician felt the hot release of the ninja inside his body, and his own followed smoothly afterwards.

Moments later found the two together, sitting so closely with Kurogane's head lying on the mage's lap. Fai was stroking his hair while the ninja was staring at the darkness quietly.

"We will be leaving this place soon..." Fai was saying, "We need to help the children and finish the dream once ad for all... Kuro-sama, we can't be doing this while the children are around..."

"Says who?" it was a tone of demand.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't do something so boldly with the children and Mokona so close!"

"We'll do it whenever I want." Kurogane's voice was firm, "You just wait and see..."

Fai blinked his eye, and then sighed, but there was a small smile on his face.

"If you say so, Kuro-pun... but don't expect me to allow you so easily."

"Watch me."

**-To be continued-**


	3. Bloody Arm

Bloody Arm

_**-Hyrate-**_

_**Warning to the next level**_

_**Does anyone know you are reading this?**_

_**Better not tell them then!**_

_**Warning for EXPLICIT content and full of *trashy language* and scenes**_

_**LAST WARNING!**_

And the next country they went to… was Clow Country.

"This is where Sakura and Syaoran grew up." Mokona said from Syaoran's shoulders. "But… these people here…"

Fai looked around darkly.

"They don't seem aware… that something is amiss…"

They walked around the market where a lot of happy and peaceful people were doing their own businesses. A boy carrying a basket of apple suddenly went stumbling to where Syaoran was standing. Syaoran caught him and helped him steady the basket which was on his head.

"Thank you, nii-san!"

Syaoran smiled and watched the boy ran to his mother.

"This boy is clumsy, I'm sorry." smiled the mother.

"Travelers?" asked a nice guy standing nearby, "You're wearing different clothes…"

"Nii-san," stared the boy again, "D'you have a place to stay? You can stay with us!"

"Thank you," Syaorn answered kindly, "but that would be too much-"

"But it's dangerous outside, you better get a place to stay," suggested another nice man nearby.

Fai leaned over to Syaoran.

"I think we really should get somewhere to stay…"

The kid nodded shortly and accepted the offer.

That night, when they finished dinner, the three travellers were all occupied on their own thoughts… until morning came. When they woke up the boy and his mother was gone. They saw everyone outside doing their usual activities. The travellers walked around until a boy carrying an apple basket stumbled in front of Syaoran.

"Thanks, onii-san!" the boy said… again.

"That boy…" Mokona frowned.

"This is strange." Fai agreed. And that was when they found out. They noticed the strangest thing about the whole town... the flow of time was repeating.

"We should stay one more night… to see if things are the same…" Syaoran decided looking troubled and uncomfortable. Fai and Kurogane agreed and that night they stayed once more with the boy and his mother.

"Take a rest, Syaoran-kun." Fai told the kid who did not mind being sent away to his own thoughts.

"Why did you send the kid to his own room?" Kurogane asked the mage minutes after Syaoran left their room. Fai looked over Kurogane sharply.

"I thought you'd notice."

The mage went in front of the ninja with a very serious look. He touched Kurogane's left arm and pulled his coat away.

"Ever since my body became like this I seemed more sensitive to the scent of blood." Fai said, surveying the ninja's left arm that was attached to the shoulder, "It seemed strange too that you weren't taking off your cloak and headdress while we are both in a room… alone. Is that to conceal your facial expression? You're in pain."

"…"

"The artificial arm didn't fit after all."

"It's all right. It works."

"Does it hurt more than yesterday?"

"…"

"Answer me. This way we can find out of our time is moving in the repeated time here in the Clow Country."

"Yes."

Fai knocked off Kurogane's head strongly.

"If it hurts- say so from the start! Idiot!"

"Bastard!" Kurogane gave the mage a murderous look, only to see him looking grave.

"When you're with others, there are more things you can't hide. If they found out later it will be more painful for Syaoran and Mokona."

Kurogane gave Fai a side glance before muttering, "You're one to talk."

Fai smiled warmly. "I'm the one to talk."

Kurogane blushed under his headdress. The mage was being too concerned… too concerned indeed that he wants to kiss him badly… if not for his aching arm… but then, why not? He had been restraining himself for hours to touch the mage. Last night he tried his hardest not to succumb to his hunger because Fai would then notice his wound, but now that it was out and all, nothing should stop him from getting what he wants the most, and the mage should not deny that from him.

"Wait here," Fai started again, "I'm going to ask for a basin of water, we should clean it at least…"

"There's no need." the ninja stood up, his face hidden on the shadow, "But you will have to take care of another thing."

Fai looked at Kurogane with raise eyebrows.

"Kuro-sama, I-"

"Not the arm," Kurogane said tapping his front side arrogantly, "This."

Fai's eye widened.

"Kuro-sama… you don't mean… here?" he said incredulously. What is this ninja thinking doing something like that on other people's house and with two innocent kids- and a manju thing- present?

The ninja looked darkly at the mage. Fai gulped. _He's serious!_ he thought.

"Come here." Kurogane called as he sat quietly on the bed of the room, "You will do me."

Fai nearly bit his tongue out of nervousness as he followed the ninja on the bed. Maybe he could reason him out?

He caught the eyes of the ninja. _No… there's no way he would see reason_, the mage thought.

Fai stood in front of Kurogane who looked up at him waiting.

"Do it." The ninja pressed on, "If I could do it I would have."

"Kuro-"

"Fine." the ninja stood up determinedly, "I'll do the work."

Fai saw Kurogane overexert himself on pulling his waist band and smelled the gush of blood on the wounded arm that was severed because of him.

"No- don't-!" the mage touched the ninja's arm looking alarmed at how the scent of blood seemed to get stronger by the minute, "Let me do it."

Kurogane seemed satisfied as he sat back on the bed again. He watched as Fai removed his upper garment and let it slip on the ground.

"You realize of course," Fai whispered as he knelt down between Kurogane's open legs and started unzipping his pants, "That I'd do this only for you?"

Kurogane grinned. "Of course."

Fai half smiled. He slipped his hand inside the ninja's pants and took out the long rod that was threatening to ignite. Fai felt it stand as his hand touched it, felt its searing heat as it quickly started to get excited.

"My… aren't you too excited…" Fai looked up at Kurogane who's who'll face was red. "You don't mind…?"

Once more, Kurogane grinned, "Suck it dry."

Fai did as he was told and sucked the cock with enthusiasm he didn't think he'd felt. He could hear Kurogane breathing sharply before him and found himself more curious as to how the ninja would react if he did his job well… Now that was curious, he wanted to see Kurogane's face…

"You're tongue's amazing," Kurogane whispered after a moment, "There… oh shit…."

Fai continued sucking out with his mouth, licking every part of the ninja's manhood, biting every particular place he know would make the ninja above him crazy.

"More…" the ninja hissed in ecstasy. Fai felt himself get excited and knew that his own thing was threatening to burst out. He also felt Kurogane's cock get bigger inside his mouth as he continued to lustily play with it on his mouth. He knew sooner Kurogane would come as the hot rod got even hotter in his tongue…

"Shit!" the ninja cursed again, his only hand grabbing the mage's head and pressing it closer to his cock, "suck me!"

Fai closed his eyes tightly as he felt Kurogane move above him. The ninja wiggled his buttocks in excitement and started to move in rhythm. He rocked his cock backward and forward the mage's mouth who felt the rubbing making his mouth grow numb.

"Suck it all!" Kurogane growled, and the intensity of that moment caught the two of them.

"You're lewd…" Fai muttered as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand, "And don't shout, they might hear you."

"You're doing me and you're thinking about them? Tsk." Kurogane muttered, rolling his eyes.

Fai stood up before him while shaking his head.

"Sit on me," it was an order. The mage slowly obeyed and sat on the ninja's legs. Kurogane's cock was standing so firmly that Fai avoided it, but as he slid near the ninja, the cock invited his touch at once.

Kurogane slid his hand on Fai's lower body and took hold of the mage's rod.

"You tell me I'm excited when yours is so full." grinned the ninja nonchalantly.

"Shuddup." the mage wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, his breaths started to get caught up, "Just don't…mmm…. make me moan too much…"

"Where the hell is the fun with that?" the ninja demanded, rubbing the mage's genital roughly on his hand, "I want to hear you…"

"Not...too hard… Kurogane…" Fai bit his lips as his cock started to swell up and his breathing shortening, "damn you…ahhh! I said… no…!"

The ninja did not listen but instead kissed the noisy mage. The exchange of kiss only lasted for a minute as the next possession of the ninja's lips were the mage's nipples. He kissed it so adoringly that the Fai couldn't help but feel goosebumps.

"Don't bite it…"

"You talk too much, just concentrate on feeling me, dammit."

Kurogane grabbed Fai under the arm and with strength of someone with only one arm he was able to hoist the mage's body up.

"I'm putting it in." he told him as his own hard penis penetrated the inside of the mage.

Fai could not help but shout at the sudden penetration.

"Kuroo….. oohhh!" he hissed, clutching the man's head so tightly around his chest as their body once again connected with one another. The rhythm of their shake was making it easy for the ninja's hard staff to slid upward on the mage's deep inside. They were nearly reaching the climax of the night when suddenly-

"Fai-san? Kurogane-san?"

It was Syaoran.

Fai clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes expressing shock and surprise. Kurogane was grinning madly.

"Fai-san?"

"Syaoran- kun?" Fai tried to answer in a straight voice but Kurogane wasn't helping. The ninja purposely moved his ass more, shaking it even that made Fai cry out a little moan.

"Fai-san? Are you alright?" Syaoran's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine!" Fai answered in a false tone as one of his hand clutched Kurogane's shoulder tightly, "Why are you… still up?"

Kurogane continued to evilly push his cock deep inside the mage.

"I thought I heard your voice just now," expressed the kid kindly, "I thought you shouted so I went here to check over. Is everything all right?"

"Yes- ahh… I just… had a bad dream…is... all!" Fai pleaded for Kurogane for stop shaking his ass through eye contact but the ninja seemed to be enjoying himself. With great efforts Kurogane pulled the mage on the bed, pinned him down and continued his thrusts like he never had enough. Fai could only moan whisper.

"ahh…. god… stop…"

"A bad dream? Are you ok?" Syaoran was outside the door and seemed determined to know what was wrong, "Fai-san, d'you want me to get you a water?"

"No- its fine!" the mage's voice was unusually high, be it for the fact that Kurogane's mouth had found his nipples again and was sucking it, "I will-ngh! Ahh, yes- get back to sleep!"

Syaoran lingered outside the door.

"Its best-" Fai continued, feeling Kurogane's big cock deep inside his ass, "you sleep… too… now…"

"Ok," was Syaoran's next answer. They heard his footsteps walk away from the door. When he was sure that the kid was gone, Fai pulled himself up with his elbow and looked murderously at the ninja.

"You arse!" he hissed in anger as the shaking of their bodies continued, "Syaoran-kun could have found us out!"

"So what?" Kurogane answered uncaringly, "It's about time he knows about this stuff you know?"

"He's just a kid-!" Fai started but the ninja grabbed his penis and stroked it roughly in his palms.

"Enjoy and feel my dick inside you! Don't go talking about everyone while we're doing this!" the ninja pressed the mage's balls on his palms.

Fai felt his body got electrified at the touch and slump back on the bed at once. Kurogane watched his expression with a satisfied look on his face.

"That's more like it." he seized Fai's legs and pushed it wider, making more room for his thighs as he made to enter him for the last moment. "Shake it a bit, we're almost there."

Fai arc his body in pleasure. Kurogane felt his dick reach its last thrust. With a final stroke, he reached down and embraced Fai tightly on his arms. It was an anticipated release.

Moments later found the two lying side by side on the bed.

"He could have seen us…" Fai was telling Kurogane with a disapproving look, "If that ever happens, Kuro-sama…"

"Then he'll know we're going out." answered the ninja simply.

"Going out where exactly?" Fai sounded skeptic but whether or not Kurogane answered no one knew because at that time, the effect of the time repetition on Clow Country happened and both the mage and the ninja lay side by side and fast asleep.

**-To be continued-**

**more?**


End file.
